


The Reckoning

by curlsgetdemgurls



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, F/M, Sam and Cait, Trailer Sex, filming an episode, steamy season one, what modesty pouch?, what really happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsgetdemgurls/pseuds/curlsgetdemgurls
Summary: What really happened behind the scenes during filming of Outlander's season one episode, "The Reckoning"? Sam and Caitriona finally express their feelings and barriers are broken.





	The Reckoning

**Author's Note:**

> very nsfw xx

She was in their trailer, hands sweating and heart pounding. Today was the day they’d both been waiting for for months — the filming of their first love scene. Of course, they’d rehearsed and blocked the scene, they were ready. But, nothing would prepare them for the actual moment. 

Caitriona had never filmed a love scene quite like this. She had been partially nude in her love scene with Tobias for the first episode, but it was all so technical and with Tobias it was work — strictly professional. 

Sam had just gone to get them coffee before they were called to set, so she was sitting alone in their trailer, waiting for him to come back. She didn’t mind having to share a trailer with him, it made things more fun. 

Like the time they had come back after a long afternoon of riding and fallen asleep sitting next to each other. Caitriona had woken up with her head resting in Sam’s lap, having no idea how she got there. When she’d moved to sit up, her hand pressed close to Sam’s crotch and he groaned involuntarily. There was no hiding his obvious arousal and Caitriona apologized profusely. 

The sexual tension between them was there. Anyone with half a brain could sense it. But they hadn’t acted on it. Not yet at least, not even a kiss. There had been many times Caitriona had wanted to kiss Sam and just get it over with. They were doing things out of order and so this love scene they would film this week was technically after the big wedding episode. Episode number nine, “The Reckoning”. 

Maybe if Caitriona and Sam had just slept together already, she wouldn’t be so nervous. Nervous for him to see her and for him to feel and kiss her body. It wouldn’t be the first time Caitriona had been naked in a room full of people, however — her model days had made her comfortable with that at least. 

It was the actual acting out a love scene that made her brow slick and her stomach quiver. Not only that, but that it was Sam on the receiving end. Someone she had grown close to over the past months and considered a good friend. 

She wasn’t oblivious to the way Sam felt about her. Caitriona had caught him looking at her on multiple occasions, and she knew he had a soft spot for her. He was always volunteering to get her coffee like today, or rub her feet after a long day of walking and hiking up hills to get to location. 

Caitriona would be lying if she didn’t admit she had a soft spot for him too. He was kind, generous and incredibly attractive. She had first hand experience with him in the kilt, and she was actually shocked to find out what Scotsmen wore under their kilts — or lack thereof. 

It had been a long day of horse riding, and their mares weren’t cooperating. They’d done the same scene over and over again, and Caitriona was growing restless, wanting to plant her feet on solid ground. As the director called cut for a twenty minute break to let the horses rest, she had waited for someone to come and help her off the horse. 

Sam swung down, throwing one leg over the other and his kilt had caught between his thighs, rucking up just enough for Caitriona to have a complete view of his cock. She should have looked away, averted her eyes, but there it was in all it’s glory, bigger than she’d imagined. 

Offering her his hand, Sam helped her down off the horse, his hands resting on her waist until she had two feet on the earth. 

“Are you alright, Cait? You look a bit funny,” Sam smirked. 

Caitriona blushed, feeling her stomach quiver at the memory of what she’d just seen. 

“I’m fine, just saw something I shouldn’t have,” she tried to laugh it off and then someone was calling Sam’s name and he left her on her own. 

After they had finished filming for the day, she had gone back to her trailer, locked the door and settled on the couch. Sam was still in hair and make-up and would be for at least another half hour. 

Her eyes fluttered closed, bringing back the image of Sam from earlier that day. She had seen how big he was, how thick and he wasn’t even erect. Her thighs clenched just imagining what it would feel like to have that inside her. 

Caitriona traced her hand slowly over her breasts, feeling her nipples grow hard. She kept her eyes shut, and focused on him. On Sam, touching her, kissing her, and sliding his thick, throbbing cock deep into her wet folds. Her hand moved down between her legs, pushing her costume out of the way and two fingers slipped easily inside. 

She bit down on her bottom lip to keep quiet — the trailers had thin walls after all. Her fingers moved in and out, and Caitriona imagined that it was Sam’s cock inside of her, pushing her over the edge. She thought about how big he would be when fully erect, how hard he would feel in her small hands. As Caitriona pictured him above her, his toned body rocking back and forth, she came fast, her moans dying against the palm of her hand. 

Caitriona was trying not to think about that evening as she sat here alone in her trailer now. She was thrown out of her head when a light knock came from the door and Sam walked in, carrying two large coffee cups. 

“Sorry, it took longer than I thought,” Sam said and handed her one. “Everyone’s still getting the scene ready. Should be about twenty more minutes.” 

“Sounds good,” Caitriona smiled and took the first sip of her coffee. It tasted different than normal, stronger…

“Did you put—“ 

“Whiskey in the coffee?” Sam smirked and drank his own, sighing as he swallowed. “Aye, I did.” 

Caitriona loved whenever they were on set and Sam’s accent was still thick, it was that accent she heard when she dreamed of him after late nights. 

“I thought we both could use some liquid courage today,” he said, sitting down beside her on the small couch. 

“You’re right about that,” Caitriona said. “How do you feel about it?”

Sam settled back, one arm sliding along behind her and he sipped his coffee, really thinking over the question. 

“We’re good mates,” he said. “I feel comfortable with you, and besides, I dinna have a problem with having to kiss you all day.” 

Caitriona blushed and then hit his knee playfully. “Oh shut it,” she grinned and flipped her hair behind her shoulder. For the scene it had to be down, and she was glad because it made her feel more free — loose. 

“It’ll be our first kiss, you know,” she smirked and glanced at him. 

“Oh, I know,” Sam matched her grin. “I’ve been thinkin’ about that though.” 

“And what about it, exactly?” Caitriona asked and took another sip of her coffee, letting the whiskey burn her throat. 

“I just dinna want our first kiss to be on camera, you know? It feels rather — impersonal, you know what I mean?”

“I do,” Caitriona nodded. “What are you proposing we do instead?” She asked, setting her coffee cup down on the table. 

Sam sat up, his arm moving to rest beside her, his fingers touching her waist. 

“Well, we’re alone now,” he said quietly as if speaking louder would break some kind of spell. “Wouldn’t you rather have it like this?” 

“I suppose,” Caitriona said and slid her hand into his, she always felt more comfortable when she could touch him. 

Sam moved her hair behind her ear, then cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing across her lip. She had pictured what it would be like to kiss him so many times, and now it was finally happening — and not in front of cameras. 

Caitriona closed her eyes, and waited. And waited. She was just about to open them again to find out what was taking him so long, whenever he pressed his lips to her cheek. And then her other cheek. Sam’s lips dotted her face with kisses, tiny little ones all over. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she squeezed his hand to let him know it was alright. 

Slowly, Sam pressed his lips to hers, barely moving. Tingles of electricity shot from her lips down to her arms and the hair on her body raised in goosebumps. Sam slid his hand into her hair, tilting her head and deepened the kiss. Caitriona moaned, feeling his tongue parting her lips and she let him in. 

Carefully, she was laid back onto the couch and Sam was hovering over her, sliding his tongue against hers. She wanted to open her legs and let him take her right then and there, but it wasn’t the time. Instead, she wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled him closer. He moaned too, deep sounds coming from his chest as they continued to kiss. It was unlike any kiss they had either felt before, something different. 

They laid there for a few minutes, the only sound in the room the smacking of their lips. Hands wandered over skin, and Caitriona arched her back off the couch, feeling something hard between her thighs. She was just about to find out what it was until a knock came from the door. 

“Caitriona! Sam! We’re ready for you on set!” Came the voice from one of their crew members. 

They both jumped, and Sam sat up abruptly, his chest heaving. Caitriona slid up on the couch, pushing back her hair from her face. They met each other’s eyes and smiled, unsure what to say. 

“That was better than having it be on camera,” Sam said. “Loads better.” 

He stood up, awkwardly adjusting his trousers and then held his hand out to her. “Guess we better get on set or they might start wonderin’ what we’re up to in here,” he winked. 

It was a closed set, which meant there was less people in the room. There was still more people than Caitriona would have liked, however — the camera operators, the director, the man who held the mic and a few other crew members. At least she wasn’t doing this alone, Sam was there with her. 

Their director, Richard talked them through the take, and everything he needed from them.They would begin with where they had finished yesterday — Jamie takes Claire’s hand and rubs his fingers over the ring he gave her. The director didn’t want to stop them once they got going for this scene, only repositioning the angles after each take. 

Caitriona and Sam took their places, waiting for their queue. Caitriona placed her hand on Sam’s chest, and she smiled at him just before the director yelled, “action!” 

They started the scene and it wasn’t Sam or Caitriona anymore, but Claire and Jamie. 

Jamie rubbed his fingers over Claire’s hands, slowly moving across the ring he had given her. 

“The key to Lallybroch,” he said softly. 

“What?” Claire asked, bewildered. 

“Your ring,” Jamie smiled and kissed her hand. “I had the blacksmith fashion yer ring from my key.” 

Claire looked down at it, as if seeing if for the first time, then back at Jamie. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that before? When you gave it to me?”

“I wanted to wait until I took ye back to Lallybroch,” Jamie said wistfully. “So ye’d know the place was as much yers as mine.” He dropped his head, a sad expression crossing his face. “Now, I dinna ken when, if ever we’ll get back there.” 

“Jamie, I—“ 

“I thought,” Jamie interrupted her, staring into her eyes. “It doesna pain me as much as it once might have.” He slid his hand up to cup her cheek, running his thumb over her chin. “You are my home now.” 

Now was the beginning of the end. Sam leaned in, closing the small distance between them, and Caitriona brought her hand to rest in his curls. Their mouths touched and it was a relief. Sam moved her hair aside, kissing down her neck. 

“I want ye, Claire,” Jamie breathed heavily, dotting her shoulder with kisses. “I want ye so much I can scarcely breathe.” 

He pulled her hair back, looking into her eyes. “Will ye have me?”

“Yes,” Claire kissed him. “Yes, I’ll have you.” 

It was almost a race to take the rest of their clothes off, pulling on shirts and shifts. Claire’s shift puddled around her waist as Jamie threw his shirt aside. They embraced, kissing so deeply they could barely breathe. 

Caitriona felt like she was in heaven whenever Sam’s mouth touched her breast, lightly flicking his tongue on her nipple. She knew she was in character, and that this was part of their job, but she couldn’t help but feel aroused at what he was doing — how he was touching her. As if he wished it were Sam instead of Jamie doing this to her. 

They continued with the rest of the scene, and Caitriona pushed him down, only thin material a barrier between them. She rocked her hips hard, trying for friction of her own. Claire was supposed to grab a dirk and hold it against Jamie’s neck, making him promise to never lay a hand on her again. 

It was hard enough to try and remember lines when she was staring down at Sam, rocking her body against his. It was even tougher when she felt Sam’s cock grow hard underneath her. 

The dirk clattered to the ground, and she rode him hard, pushing her hands against his chest. Jamie leaned up, moving her arms and he held her, thrusting upwards. Caitriona’s heart was pounding as all the tension in her that had been building up for months was set to release. 

Just as Sam leaned in to kiss her, she breathed out, “Sammmm.” 

Then she was flipped around, her back moving against the rough carpet and her legs spread wide. Caitriona felt him then, the modest pouch that was too small for him had come off, and so it was Sam’s cock that slid across her entrance as he thrust. Claire’s moans and sighs, were really Caitriona’s moans and sighs. It was too much, but they needed to at least get through one take. 

A few more thrust from Jamie, a few more romantic words and then it was over. They lay there, as Sam slid his finger down Caitriona’s throat. Their breaths were heavy and they looked into each other’s eyes, feeling something had shifted between them. Caitriona touched his lips and then leaned in, kissing him as he smiled. 

“Cut!” Richard yelled and it took them a moment to break out of the spell of the scene. 

Slowly, Sam moved off of her, pulling his plaid around his waist to hide himself. Caitriona sat up, pulling her shift up around her arms. 

“That was perfect, guys,” Richard said. “I think we got some really good footage there. We’ll take a twenty minute break to reset and then we’ll come back and reshoot from another angle, sound good?”

“Yeah,” they both said, still feeling out of breath and light headed. 

Sam stood up, then reached out to help Caitriona. He didn’t let go of her hand, but instead led them through the set, through the studio, and out the door in the direction of their trailer. Once the door was closed and locked, he released her hand. 

“That was—“ 

“I think we—“ 

They both spoke at the same time, and laughed, feeling some of the tension release. 

“You first,” Sam said.

“That was easier than I thought it would be,” Caitriona said and grabbed his hand again, intertwining their fingers. “I honestly forgot the cameras were even in there.” 

“So did I,” Sam said. “Caitriona,” he said her name softly, like a prayer. “We don’t have much time.” 

“So what are you waiting for?” She arched her brow and took a step back, pulling on his hand. 

Sam sat down on the couch, and pulled Caitriona to straddle him. They were hesitant at first, kissing slowly, savoring the moment like before. But soon they grew hungry, as those feelings from set returned — the fire in their bellies. 

Caitriona was suddenly grateful for her shift, and really grateful at how easy it was to remove when Sam slid his hands under the material and lifted it up and tossed it onto the floor. She laughed, feeling the effects of the whiskey and getting drunk in Sam’s eyes. He was only wearing the kilt, haphazardly wrapped around him. She moved her hand between their bodies, feeling that he was hard again. 

“I felt it earlier,” she whispered and kissed him. 

Sam’s hands moved to rest over her breasts, lightly stroking the tops. 

“The sock fell off, and I didna want to stop to put it back on,” he said. “Hope ye dinna mind.” 

“Not at all,” she grinned and pushed back the plaid, revealing the subject of her fantasies. His cock was thick and throbbing now, just as she imagined it would be. She ran her finger over the tip, feeling the wetness as it collected at the head. Sam winced, his hips thrusting up into her hand. 

“Caitriona,” Sam said reverently and then moved his hands to rest on her waist, slightly lifting her up. With his cock in hand, she positioned herself over him and slid down, moaning she did. 

“Fuck,” Sam grunted, his eyes shut tight and head resting on the seat. 

“Look at me,” Caitriona said and he opened his eyes. She started to rock back and forth like earlier, only this time, he was inside her. 

He filled her in a way she didn’t even know was possible. She could feel him stretching her, opening her up. Sam’s hands gripped her sides, pushing her down against him as she moved. She slid her hand into his hair, holding onto his curls and pushing his head down. 

Sam opened his mouth, taking one nipple into it, sucking gently. Caitriona pulled on his hair and he sucked harder. He had a taste before, but now he could touch her all he wanted. Sam squeezed her breast from underneath, trying to take as much of it in as he could. Flicking her nipple with his tongue earned him low groans from Caitriona so he did it over and over again. 

She placed both hands on the seat behind him and pushed down harder. “God, Sam,” she moaned and looked down to see him nibbling on her breast. She had wanted this for so long and now it was finally happening. To see him touch her, kiss her and want her in return. 

“I’m close,” she said and began to move faster. Sam placed a kiss to her breast before finding her mouth. One hand moved in between their bodies to find that hard nub and he rubbed it in steady circles. 

Caitriona started to shake, trying to keep her eyes open long enough to watch Sam fall apart. His mouth parted, sweat dripping down his back as he came inside of her. Caitriona felt her orgasm overtake her, the most powerful experience she’d ever felt. She rocked gently against him as her pussy clenched his cock. 

They both breathed, that sense of relief washing over them. For so long, they had both been afraid to tell the other how they really felt — worried it would change their relationship. But this was always supposed to happen one way or another. 

Caitriona kissed him, then ran her hand along his scruff. She stared at him, as if for the first time. That strange scot she had met at her audition with the sweat stains under his arms — the man that had gripped her in a bear hug. Her heart hadn’t stopped pounding since they entered their trailer. 

“How much longer do you think we have?” She asked. 

“I’d say about seven minutes or so,” Sam shrugged and placed a kiss on her nose. 

“So enough time for another round?” Caitriona smirked, running her fingers lightly down his chest. At that question, she felt his cock twitch inside of her. 

“Christ, Balfe,” Sam’s chest heaved. “You’re trying to kill me.” 

“We don’t have time to waste, Heughan,” she kissed him and Sam was already standing up to lay her back down on the couch, pushing deeper inside of her. “We’ve wasted enough of it already.” 

The day of reckoning had come. 


End file.
